


does mothman count as a bug furry or nah

by Averybones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Sex Outdoors, strange anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averybones/pseuds/Averybones
Summary: It's sex with the mothman all beasty like





	does mothman count as a bug furry or nah

**Author's Note:**

> when you have a huge monsterfucker of a friend this type of thing is enabled by all the eye emojis they send

When Duck walked out of his house this morning he didn't expect to have to hunt his boyfriend down in the woods. Sure he’s been a little weird, Indrid had lost his necklace and what importance it had Duck didn’t know. But he did know that Indrid had been slowly becoming irritable and refusing to see him for very long. The last few days had been the worst, pleasantries were often passed over in exchange for a strained reply through the door. Today had been different though, the door was cracked open when Duck came by and pages of drawings had been strewn about the the floor and out onto the ground by the door. Hes startled by the loud crack of a branch he stepped on and sighs. He hurried out into the forest near the winnebago on account of the swept trail out the the edge of the trees. Duck stops for a moment, would...Indrid even be walking...he has wings. He groans, if he’s flying there's no way he could catch up to him like this.

The radio crackle cut through his thoughts. “Station to Duck, you read?” Duck fumbles with the clip as he pulls the radio off his belt.

“Go for Duck.”

“Three people have called in sightings for a... mothman?,” there's a pause “down by that rv park. While I’d say its just kids; could you check it out?” Juno asks over the fuzz of the radio. Duck breathes out a nervous noise before holding the radio close and pressing the talk button.

“Yeah- nah, I was already near there. You know what I think? It’s that Ned. Ned Chicane, you know how he’s been doing that show?” He lifts his thumb away from the talk button and holds his breath. And the few seconds feel like ages as the radio is silent. He feels himself start to sweat. 

The radio crackles to life, “Oh. Ned? Well that explains it… you gonna go by anyways?” Duck lets out a deep breath he was holding.

“Eh-yep. I'm already here.” Duck marches forward, “I’ll let you know when i’ve found ‘im”

“Roger.” and the radio goes silent and the only sounds in the forest was of static and crunching of the underbrush. Should he walk towards the river? Sightings of the mothman flying has him near water, Duck thinks to himself. Geez talking about Indrid as “myth mothman” is weird since he’s gotten to know the guy, he’s a little eccentric sure; but the sightings and stuff really don't paint him very nicely. But still, it wouldn't hurt to walk towards the river…

The air feels cooler as he walks towards the babbling noise of the water washing against rocks. Unease sits low in his chest threatening to twists his stomach and stop his heart. The sounds of the forest was missing which made his footsteps all the more loud in the internum. It's so eerily quiet Duck almost has a heart attack when he hears soft flapping behind him. It’s probably an owl, he thinks as he tries to calm himself before he hears a chitter and squeak. He turns and he's met with piercing red eyes in the dim light. Ducks heart skips a beat as he gazes at Indrid in his sylvan form, the dark mottled color of his wings and body blending him into the trees surrounding him.

"O-oh hey Indrid," Duck starts as he takes a step towards him, a stick snapping underfoot, making Indrid crouch suddenly at the noise, a low growl from his throat as he holds his clawed hands out towards Duck. Duck’s radio crackles lightly as he steps towards him, jarring Duck to pick it up and dial the squelch dial to cut the static. “Duck here, do you read?” he says into the radio, holding it still waiting for a response

“Go, Duck.” Juno's voice comes in over the static.

“I found ‘im,” Duck says into his radio before the static peaks scrambling the reply as he’s knocked back. 

Duck falls flat on his back, sprawled against the ground as Indrid looms over him, clawed hands pressing down on him. His stomach tightens as he's so suddenly up close to the mothman himself, his fingers tangled in the fluff along his shoulders. He breathes heavily as he notices the low chitter Indrid was making as his grip tightens. It sends a shiver down his spine and he dimly notices he's getting hard. This  _ really _ isn’t the time for a boner, he sluggishly thinks as those bright red eyes stare him down. 

He isn’t helpless, but Duck really doesn't want to hurt Indrid like this. He pushes lightly at his shoulder, testing Indrid, and he surges forward mandibles pulled back in a hiss. Duck yelps and pushes harder at those broad shoulders, trying to squirm away from the mandibles already at his neck, the biting edge tearing at his shirt, and Duck jerks underneath the mothman, pressing his hands against his thorax. Against his fingers he feels a buzzy thrum, it tingles his fingertips and he tightens his grip into the ticklish fuzz running down his sides. Indrid stills over him, and there's a shiver that goes through his body. Duck feels something pressing against him; Its weighty and damp, he shivers as he feels it start to soak through his pants. Duck gasps at Indrid rocks against him, dragging that heavy weight over his hip lighting a fire low in Ducks belly. Duck groans as Indrid ruts against him, the friction reigniting his own arousal. Ducks mind sluggishly ponders two possibilities: fuck his boyfriend in the woods or just let him frot against him. Duck says fuck it, he unclasps his belt and starts to wrangle his pants down. The mothman hisses at him for a moment, mandibles pinching his shoulder in a tighter hold as he rocks against Duck again. 

“Indrid, you're gonna have to be patient here,” Duck murmurs against his shoulder, “This isn’t exactly the best place.” Indrid stills for a moment as Duck manages to pull one leg free of his pants and underwear. Duck breathes in sharply and shivers when he feels the absolutely alien feeling cock slide wetly against his bare hip and graze against his own erection. Duck chews on his lip as he's frotted against, he doesn’t- he needs to- damn it. Duck reaches to his mouth and laves spit against his own fingers before taking them out, it's not the best but its all he has to work with here and now. 

A sharp click of mandibles near his ear, Duck clicks his tongue, “Just wait” Duck presses his fingers in himself, and lets out a shaky breath. The feeling of mandibles pinching against his shoulder makes him jolt, it's frustrating how rushed hes being but Duck is surprised at how into it he is, the pressuring need sending a spark in his gut. Duck groans as he fingers himself then cries out at the sudden sharp bite on his shoulder. The bite isn't as harsh as he really expected it to be and Duck feels himself leak against his stomach. There's a low chitter in his ear and Duck huffs a frustrated breath, he doesn't feel quite ready but; what the hey they both need this. 

Duck tilts his hips up against Indrid, the weird dick bumping against him, he hears him hiss from the lack of friction and Indrid bumps against him more insistently. Duck reaches down to guide him and almost pulls his hand back, shocked at how slippery it is. That actually helps in this situation he thinks as he lines up the tip. He cries out sharply, surprised at the sudden jerk of Indrids hips as he's thrust into. Duck hands scrabble to hold the Indrids hips still, freezing them in place. There's a trill noise and the mandibles squeeze tighter, cutting into his shoulder and drawing blood, but Duck holds him still as he gets used to the filling sensation, the press of the tip pressing firmly against his prostate makes him clench unconsciously. Duck is startled by an obscene tongue that laps against his shoulder, drinking up his blood like nectar. His stomach flips from the tension and Duck loosens his grip for a second, Indrid jerking his hips a little, sending sparks shooting through Duck, setting his nerves alight. His voice cracks around a moan as Indrid starts to buck his hips harder, trying to break loose from Ducks weakening grip, which loosens almost immediately as Indrid thrusts into him. 

It's so good, Duck vaguely thinks as he wraps his legs around the unfamiliar feeling hips. Each thrust was punctuated with Duck moaning and warbling as his hands grasped mindlessly at Indrids unfamiliar back, bumping into his wings and running through the soft fuzzy along his back. Indrid clicks as Duck leans his head up and mashes his lips against the side of his head, too dazed to search out a mouth. Indrid turns from Ducks shoulder and stares at him with the bright red eyes. Duck can barely focus on them, his eyes half lidded, but the intensity makes him shiver. Duck moans and the Indrid descends on him, grasping at Ducks jaw with his mandibles and shoving his tongue down his throat. Duck jolts in his firm grasp, arching his back and pressing his stomach against the hard abdomen above him. The mothman fucks into Duck and he's barely keeping his senses over the assault on his prostate, his muffled moans turning into whines as he gets close. Indrid pulls away, his tongue sliding out of Ducks mouth, as his hips firmly slam against him as he starts to come, his clawed hands digging into Ducks soft flesh. Duck whines at the feeling, its hot and viscous, he chokes out a broken moan and shivers as he pumps himself quickly, bringing himself over the edge and spilling into his hand. Duck lays back boneless, breathing out a shivering sigh as Indrid pulls out, letting Duck get a look at it finally, and it's actually kind of pretty, it's a milky tan with darker colors marbled along the surface, like a glass sculpture. Duck zones out as Indrid leans back, taking his hand and licking it clean, letting out a raspy chitter as he does so, and there's a moment where he stills, eyes locked on Ducks shoulder before he takes a small breath.

“S-sorry”, Indrid finally says pulling Duck’s attention back on him. 

“‘S fine, but give a guy a little warning next time.”

“I would have, but I was sort of trying to eat you…” He says before Duck whistles a low whistle.

“Well,” Duck pauses while brushing the pine needles off his back, “I’ve been told i'm a snack- with two C’s, whatever that means.”

**Author's Note:**

> like literally i asked so many normal homies how weird is too weird, and apparently this isnt too weird so like whatever, dont @ me


End file.
